


我略知他一二

by ParisianRed



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisianRed/pseuds/ParisianRed
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 26





	我略知他一二

“可以了，已经……”

宇智波带土吐出银发男人淌水的阴茎，他知道对方的下一句话将会是——

“别太担心我们都见不到的未来。”

而他则会从下往上沿着肋骨解开对方白色衬衫的纽扣，抽出探入后穴的手指，换成那件衬衫口袋里插着的钢笔或者自己那根硬得发烫的东西。

但是这一次，不同寻常的事情发生了。旗木卡卡西转过身，鼻尖碰了碰他的发梢，然后吻上他的嘴唇，伸进来的舌头缓慢地沿着同一个方向搅动。有那么几秒，宇智波带土以为自己心变得像石头那样重，它被一根细细的蛛丝绑吊住，又在旗木卡卡西睁开眼注视他的时候从半空落回狭小的审讯室里。

“Annvs, Mvndvs, Homo.”

银发男人轻声拼读出那三个拉丁语单词。时间，世界，人，这是他们在学院里上的最后一课，金色头发的讲师转过身写板书的时候，他们挤坐在发霉的阶梯教室下面，用第二册《犯罪心理学》挡着脸接吻。第一次，同时也是——除了宇智波带土在现实或臆想中为了自慰所捏造的情色片段以外的——最后一次。

“Vindicta.”

宇智波带土扶着对方的腰，精准地顶了进去，用另一个吻堵住细碎的喘息声。复仇，这是他在那节课上学到的东西，而这个单词在近代语系演化中转变为“判决”的所指，在某些语境下多了几分低俗的意味。现代学院制度的优势和弊端并非以一个硬币正反面的形式出现，它更像一条钉在十字板上的衔尾蛇：学生被教导的观念与他们真正认同的主义既扭曲地产生关联，又完全背道而驰。

“……带，带土……不……”

“旗木教授，有什么想要教的吗？”

他松开他的嘴唇，下身研磨着某块敏感的穴肉，带着铐链的手一只抚摸着对方单薄的脊背，另一只按着那根吐水阴茎的前端揉弄。比旗木卡卡西更严于自律的人比他失控的模样更加少见，最初的不适被重新塑造成只有阴茎经历的膨胀，泛起潮红的面颊上时不时滴落的液体在否定道德的同时提出了新的论断：对性遭遇的理解恰恰是身体和自我的毁灭。

此刻的宇智波带土忽然变得格外宽容，心中对那门选修课——很不幸，现在由旗木卡卡西进行教授——重新评价起来，认为它并非完全毫无用处，偶尔甚至能听到一些有趣的东西。比如，从前古希腊学者把希伯来文的少女误译成处女，这错误很容易犯，因为拼法很相近。于是他们想出了一个预言，处女将怀孕并生下一子。大家只会注意到“处女”那个字，处女怀孕不是寻常会发生的事，这说法蒙混了几百年，并且有文字记载，很快所有人都相信了，似乎怀孕从来就是一件轻而易举的事。

他咬对方的乳头，想象着这人站在讲台上念这段话的样子射了一次，但没有让卡卡西射。宇智波带土喜欢看人得不到满足的样子，不管这个人是心怀愧疚还是有话直说，曲意迎合还是固执己见，真情实感还是另有所图，他不想让任何一种诡计得逞，除非他愿意。这不光是他自身的问题，宇智波家族在政治上向来有强烈的右翼倾向，具体表现为反对政府管制，反对强制性法律，反对理性主义，反对他们眼前的一切，这些反对甚至与他们自身的利益并不接洽。

在宇智波带土又一次小幅度耸动性器时，不出意料听到了断续的呜咽，他低头轻轻吻去那些泪水。那双笼罩着水痕无法聚焦的眼中徘徊的倒影，映射在宇智波带土没有直接见证的繁荣景象之上，这是他从未经历过但却清晰地为之哀悼的时刻：通过反英雄主义叙事永远无法建构的未来。欲望将成为一种信仰形式，它是主体感觉到自身缺乏的参照物，而他将通过它拥有使他完整的唯一手段。

他停下来，抽出了自己的东西，同时松开紧握住对方阴茎顶部的手。表面自由的增加必然会伴随着实际自由的减少，十年社会课教给宇智波带土的东西被拿来一件件实施在这场性爱中。缺少了给予后穴的刺激，他等待着被悬挂在快感边缘无法解脱的男人说些好听的话来取悦自己。

“……带土……那天的人……嗯……是不是你……”

宇智波带土停住了。

“……杀死他们的……是，是不是你……”

旗木卡卡西的眼睛还闭着，下方不断涌出的体液令宇智波带土产生了一瞬恍惚。他没有继续动作，这种停顿不同于以往每次抽插前暧昧不清的凝滞，好像他们随时都觉得有必要停下来谴责罪恶，赞扬美德，猛烈抨击不平等，发誓无自由毋宁死。

“你是在审问我吗？”

下一秒，旗木卡卡西在失声中迎来高潮。宇智波带土用粗壮的性器碾压、冲撞入从未有过的深度，他舔弄着对方的耳朵，一字一字说道：

“模糊的疑问和关系指代，重复，减少动词使用的句式——你想听到否定的答案。”

坐在他腿上的男人抽动了一下，他虚弱地抓过衬衫，挣扎着试图站起，被宇智波带土抓着头发按到自己身上。

“如果我说是呢？”他又一次挺入对方潮湿暖热的身体，“波风水门是我杀的，漩涡玖辛奈是我杀的，所有死在那天的人都是我杀的。差不多该认清现实了，卡卡西。”

宇智波带土丝毫不给对方喘息的机会。他把手指伸进对方口中，拢捻敏感的舌尖和喉口。对方眼中无处躲避的苦痛让他感到快乐，在他学生时代惯常用来打发时间的恶作剧里，揭穿旗木卡卡西的伪装永远令他乐此不疲。他会缠着学临床心理的野原琳给旗木卡卡西作诊断，把结果打印出来贴满整个教室：

“决裂型人格障碍：人际关联缺陷，对人冷淡，对从事活动缺少热忱和兴致，孤单古怪，刚愎自用，冷漠无情。”

“说话啊，怎么不说话？”他一下一下掐着对方的腰。

“逼迫型人格障碍：要求严厉和完美，拘泥于规矩、次序，做事安分守己、墨守成规、刻板执拗、不考虑随机应变，使用自己制定的法则，对自己求全责备，把自己逼上绝路。”

“是不是你，旗木卡卡西，是不是你？”

宇智波带土又一次射在绞动的穴中，高潮过后的旗木卡卡西在他身上一起一伏，透明的液体沿着肩胛缓缓向下流。

“……反社会型人格障碍，常发生冲动性性行为，缺乏自我把持能力，并且不负责任，屡教不改。”

旗木卡卡西把对方推开，开口的时候声音哑了半个调，却不带一丝感情起伏。这是他在这十年间不断交给学生们的东西：对于整个当代文化，规则被理解为权力斗争开始前提早结束的童年，只有政治是唯一一个永远不确定的未来。

他从胸前口袋里取出那支钢笔，轻轻转动旋钮，将录音往前快进了一大段。

“……波风水门是我杀的，漩涡玖辛奈是我杀的，所有死在那天的人都是我杀的。”

宇智波带土撇了撇嘴，伸向对方衣角的手被链铐死死限制住，留出一段陌生的安全距离。银发男人已经整理好衣领，修长的手指一转，将记下口供的录音器巧妙地收入袖中。他站起身，微微颤抖的纤长脚趾扫过宇智波带土的阴茎，轻蔑地踩了一脚。

“既然你已经得到想要的东西了，公平起见，你也该说点儿我爱听的。”

在对方即将走出房间，离开这个狭小的审讯室、屠宰场和妓院时，宇智波带土厚颜无耻地拖动椅子，堵住了门。由于视角移动上的不便，他只能朝眼前经验丰富、冷血高明的交涉对象略微歪过脑袋，那模样看起来确实与外界千百种传言中的“狡诈阴狠，深谋远虑”相距甚远。

“好吧。”

旗木卡卡西注视着他，过了好一会儿，他缓慢地、看不出表情地开口道：

“新政府在上一次审议中重新通过了几个世纪前通用的贝朗热法，也就是说，在刑事案件审判中，被告只有再次犯罪才会被判死刑。满意了吗？”

“你这副学校里的腔调还是留着用来糊弄那些幼稚的学生吧。”宇智波带土皱着眉头别过头去。

“那你想听什么呢？”

旗木卡卡西站在原地，平静的语调中听不出任何该有的情绪波动。在上一篇论文的结尾处，他这样写道：只有文明是必死的。死亡在对一切在理想中定义为亲生命的事物的否定中显现，伴随着个体价值的消除，所有的英雄行为都将在崩溃的信仰体系中丧失它们原本的意义。

“不如叫一声‘带土教授’来听听？”宇智波带土残忍地笑起来，“用那张只会浪叫和说漂亮空话的嘴求我教教你如何挨操怎么样？”

“好吧，带土老师，求你教教我如何挨操。”旗木卡卡西冷冰冰地重复了一遍，“你现在最多只能当老师，需要有一定的教学经验和科研成果之后才能评更高的职称。”

“少和我来这套。”

宇智波带土抬头咬住对方的领带，把眼前的男人拉向自己，注视对方因惊异微微瞪开的双眼。下午四点半金色的日光穿过审讯室西面刀子般的百叶窗淌落在他眼睑的伤疤上，透过那双被白色霜雪覆盖的眼睛，宇智波带土凝望着过去已然消逝的时光、他逐渐远离也正离他远去的世界以及，站在他面前的旗木卡卡西——代表着所有曾经或即将从他生命中沉没的，一切他失去、挽回、终将永远失去的情感，难以启齿的企盼。

“听好了，下周的作业是，在这个丧失人性的世界里好好活下去。”

他仰起头，留下一个算不上温柔的吻。

“不许迟到，不准早退。我会点名。”

End.


End file.
